Untitled
by knockudown
Summary: Rachel and her best friend Noah are escaping to Europe for a year to travel, but what happends when you wake up after a night drinking with new friends and you are in a completly different place and have no memory of how you got there?
1. Chapter 1

It was the day Rachel Berry had been waiting for; she was setting off to travel Europe. Ever since Rachel could remember she had wanted to explore, her and Noah had played games in the park by her house searching for treasure and new places they hadn't yet found. Noah Puckerman was Rachel's best friend practically since birth; their families had known each other for years before the pair came along so naturally they were in each other's company a lot.

Rachel Berry was 21 and in college studying Drama when she finally worked up the courage to decide to take a year out so she could travel Europe. Her fathers at first had been against the idea of her going off for a year on her own, they quickly changed their minds when Noah had agreed to go along with her. Rachel had been moaning to Noah about the whole thing when out of nowhere he had suggested he take a year out from his home made business of pool cleaning to go with her. They had set both families down and told them about the new plan. Both Rachel and Noah's family had been more than happy about this as they longed for the two of them to get together. For years the families had not so subtly suggested that the pair got together much to both Rachel and Noahs annoyance. They were best friends nothing more and nothing less, Noah was like a big brother to Rachel and the idea made both of them a little queasy.

Noah had been more than happy to be going with Rachel. He was worried about her being all alone in these strange countries that she wanted to visit. All their lives he had went out his way to protect Rachel in any way he could be it boyfriends, bullies, random strangers, if there was a problem Rachel was having he'd be the person to solve it, to help her in any way he could. Five years ago when him and Rachel were 16 years old Rachel was asked out by a boy called Mike who was on the football team with Noah. As soon as Noah had found out he went straight up to the boy and gave him the most intense talk about not hurting Rachel and treating her like a princess and if he ever hurt her in any way possible Noah would make sure it was the last thing he ever did. To say Mike was scared stiff would be a bit of an understatement. Mike had taken Rachel out to the best restaurant in town for the teens and had been too scared to speak. Mike never asked Rachel out on a second date. After everyone seeing and hearing the talk Noah had given to Mike about Rachel everyone was too scared to ever ask Rachel out again in high school. Rachel had a few boyfriends in college all with the approval of Noah but no one had been worthy of more than a few months of Rachel's time, they just weren't what Rachel had thought love would be.

After planning and packing the day had finally came around to set off for Rachel and Noah's greatest adventure. Rachel's dads had the car packed and were all set to go an hour before needed, Rachel had been awake for hours making sure she had every single thing you could ever imagine needing. After an hour of waiting around making small talk they finally decided to go ahead to pick up Noah and say goodbye to his Mum, Dad and two younger brothers. Noah's mum was in tears before they even got there and by the time the two were saying there final goodbyes she couldn't even speak. Noah was teary eyes as he hugged her goodbye; he was such a mummy's boy.

The car journey with Rachel's dads was full of excited chat, Noah talking about trying to get a girl in each different place they visited, Rachel talking about the sites that were a must see and Rachel's dad going over safety issues once again for the hundredth time and the type of jobs they should look for to earn money they needed. The time in the car past by in what felt like minutes although it was just under an hour and it finally hit Rachel that she wouldn't be seeing her fathers in person for around a year. Tear were released as she hugged them as tight as she could promising to phone as much as she could. Rachel's dads gave puck and equally tight hug as he was like a son to them. The pair walked up to the security part of the airport and turned for a final wave before walking through the metal detectors. Noah turned to Rachel 'well this is it then, you ready?'

'I'm more than ready' Rachel replied with a smile stretched across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

The first 6 months of their adventure passed in a blur. Rachel lived for the day exploring tourist attractions whereas Noah lived for the night hitting the party scene. So far they had visited Germany, Spain and France. They had spent two months in Germany visiting Berlin, Munich, Frankfurt and Hamburg. They had cliff dived of the Rügen Cliffs, visited the Cologne Cathedral and drank German beer in Munich. Next stop was Spain, they had found work on a holiday resort in La Concha where Noah had got bar work and Rachel got work in a café. They spent the days working and exploring the resort, walking along the beach and talking to the locals. The night time they went from bar to bar, to club to club, making many new friends along the way. After La Concha the headed to Cuenca a marvelous example of a medieval city, built on the steep sides of a mountain. Not too long after they arrived at one of the top party destinations in Europe, Ibiza. It is one of the Balearic Islands in the Mediterranean Sea, off the coast of Spain. This time was not spent visiting local tourist sites but purely to let their hair down and blow the money they had made in La conch. After Spain they hit France learning to snowboard in the Alps and working at a chalet.

Now they were in the UK. Bags in hand stepping off the coach they had caught in Paris that went under the sea and straight into London. "Where to now?" asked the tanned/slightly burnt Noah

"I'm not sure, we probably should have checked places out before we left..." Rachel replied. They hit up the nearest WIFI spot they found and Rachel pulled out her laptop in search of some hostels in the area. "What about that one" Noah said pointing over Rachel's shoulder at the screen. "It's rude to read over peoples shoulders Noah, however this one does seem alright I guess"

They made their way to the hostel on foot in half an hour admiring the busy streets and London accents on their way. They walked into the entrance and walked up to the desk where a woman in her late 20's was sat behind a computer typing away. "Hello can I help you?" She asked

"Hey I was wondering if you had two beds for four nights?" Noah replied adding the charm and his flirtatious smile, pulling out his alter ego from the high school days, Puck. The lady smiled back with a slight blush and said a quick yes and sorted everything out. "Thanks you very much gorgeous" Puck Cockily said on the way to find out beds. "I do not understand how that gets you girls Noah" Rachel muttered to him while he laughed. "It's my charm Rachel, the girls just dig the Puckster"

After a few hours sleep Rachel poked Noah in the ribs to wake him up "Hey it's 11am can we go get breakfast and check out the big ben?" Rachel excitedly said. Without a word Noah rolled out of his bed and started getting ready while Rachel was reading off things she wanted to do in London before they moved further up the country from a leaflet she had picked up at the front desk. "We need to go on the London eye, visit madam tussauds, the Tate modern, the tower of London, I really want to go to the London zoo, can we Noah, oh please?"

"Woahh calm down Rach let me wake up before you start all this talking" Noah joked.

"I'm sorry, you know how excited I am to be here, this is my most anticipated place on our list" Rachel pouted "where do you want to visit here?"

"Well I heard there is a Jewish museum I mean we have to go there right? Imagine what our parents would say If we didn't?" he laughed "oh and of course I want to go to platform nine and three quarters at kings cross station!"

Rachel gasped "A dork after my heart! As if I forgot about platform nine and three quarters big bro!"

"Shame on you Rach"

They wondered around London the whole day checking out the London eye and the Big Ben until their feet ached and Noah was begging Rachel to go back to the hostel and rest for a bit before they went out later that night to see what the party scene was like in London. Rachel agreed as her feet were throbbing a little bit too. When they got back to the hostel and their room they were surprised to see that there was an extra four people in there occupying the other 4 beds in the room. They weren't surprised seeing as they were in a cheap hostel near the center of London. There were three girls and a boy who all sat up when Noah and Rachel entered the room.

"Hi I'm Quinn" said one of the girls in an English accent with dirty blonde shoulder length hair, she aimed her hello more in Noah's direction and offered him her hand to shake.

"Hey there Quinn, I'm Puck and this is Rachel what brings you here?" Noah replied with his creepy smile

"Me and my friends are visiting London, were from up north. These are my friends Sam he's 20, Brittany she's 20 and my little cousin Santana who's the baby at only 19" she answered pointing at each person as she introduced them. Rachel looked closely at the others. Sam was a good looking blonde boy with big eyes and an abnormally large mouth… good looking though Rachel admitted in her head, he kept smiling at her. Brittany was tall and had an amazing body from what Rachel could see; she had long blonde hair and a lovely smile. Santana looked out of place, her hair was long and dark and her skin tone was darker, more tanned compared to the other completely white people. Rachel couldn't quite tare her eyes from her as Noah continued to make conversation with Quinn and the others about their plans for London. She had dark eyes whereas the others had light bright eyes, her hair hung in loose curls around her face and she was looking at the floor.

'Rachel?'

'Rach?"

Rachel felt Noah shove her

"Wh what?' She stuttered as she felt a blush creep up her cheeks hoping that no one had noticed her blatant staring at the youngest girl.

"Quinn just invited us to go drinking with them tonight? She says she knows the best clubs, you up for that yeah?"

"Yeah sounds good" Rachel smiled before sitting on her bed and glancing back over to the girl with the long dark hair


End file.
